A Week In The Woods
by IchigoXIchigo
Summary: Rin was the new girl at school.When her and Len are paired up together as a married couple in their class and are required to stay in a cabin together for a week, will love bloom? HIATUS
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own those Rin,Len,Miku,Kaito,Meiko,Meiko Sakine,Luka,Haku and Neru figurines sitting on my laptop. And that Project Diva game. And those vocaloid posters. But I don't own vocaloid D:**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

RINGGGG!

The alarm clock went signalling it was time to get ready for school. A short-haired blonde girl named Rin Kagamine groaned as she blindly searched for her alarm clock. Finally finding it, she tried to hit the 'snooze' button but the alarm clock fell.

Ring. Ring. Ring. It continued.

"Ugh, I'm up happy now?" she grumbled as she got out of bed and turned it off. She took a quick shower and got dressed in her school uniform in 10 minutes. Walking swiftly over to the mirror, she put on four bobby pins on her fringe to help frame her face.

"There! Much better!" she grinned.

She glanced at her reflection on the mirror. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a little bright yellow bow at the front. She had black denim shorts on with white sneakers and leg warmers.

Glancing at the clock, she realized she only had a few minutes to spare before she was going to be late. She straightened her clothes and quickly ran down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl.

"I'm leaving Mum, dad!" she called out as she walked to the direction of her school.

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Gotta hurry up, don't wanna be late for my first day", I thought as I started to walk faster.

That's right, I'll be going to a new school. My family just moved to a new town because my Dad just recently got a job so we were forced to move. I hope my new school is going to be great.

I started walking faster seeing my school coming into sight. I glanced at my watch. Five minutes. I better hurry up, or else I'm going to be late for my first day. I ran towards the school searching for the office. I scanned my eyes through until it landed on two big glass doors.

"Found it!"

I ran inside huffing and puffing.

"Hello, I'm the new student Rin Kagamine", I stated.

"Oh, hello here's your timetable. Homeroom is that way, turn right and turn to the left and look for room number A25. You better hurry up though, homeroom starts in about two minutes." She said as she pointed out the directions.

"Thanks!" I called back and swiftly ran through the hallways.

As soon as I turned to a sharp left, I collided with someone. Fortunately, he pulled me up preventing me from falling. However, I dropped all my books.

Ouch. Now I have to pick them all up, I'm gonna be late!

"You okay?" I heard a deep and husky voice.

"Err, y-yeah I'm fine".

I glanced up at the person who I collided with and our eyes met.

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

He is so hot.

He had blonde hair like mine that was tied into a little ponytail at the back. Not to mention those blue eyes of his. They were so…mesmerizing.

"Snap out of it Rin!" I thought and mentally slapped myself.

"You okay?" a husky voice asked.

"Y-Yeah". I got up and started running not before calling out, "See what you did? You made me late for class, and on my first day too!" Dammit Rin Kagamine. Stop being so tsundere!

I stopped to a halt as I reached the door of my classroom. I took a quick peek at my timetable. Homeroom – Room A25. I looked up at the sign – A25. Yep, this is the right one.

I slid open the door and was greeted by staring faces. Awkward…

"Ah, I presume you are the new student Rin Kagamine?" the teacher asked.

"Y-yes that's right!" I replied.

"Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?" grinned the teacher.

"No not at all!"

Cough. Cough.

"Hello, I'm Rin Kagamine. Umm, I have a huge obsession for oranges and I like to sing", I announced grinning widely.

"You can sit over there next to the teal-haired girl and the green-haired girl." She directed.

"By the way, you can call me Mrs. Megurine". She finished and started talking about the events and other announcements.

**(A/N: Homeroom remember ^-^)**

"Hey I'm Miku", the teal-haired girl chirped.

"And I'm Gumi", the green-haired girl chimed in.

"So, we heard you like singing?" they questioned.

"Yeah, it's another one of my hobbies", I smiled.

I've always liked singing for as long as I could remember. I used to be the lead singer at choir in my old school. I've actually written a few songs by myself, but I haven't shown it to anyone yet.

We managed to sneak a few chats here and there. Miku and Gumi seem really nice. They even invited me to hang out with them for lunch. Soon, the bell went signalling for us to move to our next class.

"What do you guys have next?" I inquired as we went to our lockers to get the books for our next class.

"I have English next, how about you Rin?" Gumi exclaimed.

"Oh, I have Maths next", I groaned.

"Great! I have Maths next too, Let's go!" cheered Miku.

I carried this whole stack of books. They were damn heavy. What exactly do we do in Maths?

When I got there, I had to introduce myself again.

"Hello, my name is Rin Kagamine-" I was cut off by some girls giggling.

What?...

"Good, you can sit over there _Ms._ _Kagamine_", our teacher Ms. Sakine winked and pointed next to a blond-haired boy and Miku. She also seemed a bit high and maybe... drunk? Ah, nevermind. The whole class erupted into a howl of laughter. What was it that was so funny?

I strode over to my seat and sat down. Some were still giggling…

"Don't fret Rin! Everyone laughed because see that guy sitting next to you?" She pointed at him. "His name is Len and his last name is also Kagamine! Not to mention you guys also look really alike", explained Miku.

I looked at the guy Len who was sitting next to me.

He seems familiar. I remember seeing him before… he looks a bit like the guy I collided with earlier. I took a quick peek at Len.

-Gasp-

It's him! I felt my face heat up.

"Oooh, Rinny is blushing!" teased Miku. "Don't worry Rin, you already have his last name. Ooohhh la la", she sang.

"Shut up."

* * *

-Time skip to Family Life class- (A/N: I made up that class for my story _)

"For this class, you will be engaging in a 'marriage' with another person. You are required to pick a name from the opposite gender's hat, and that'll be who you're married to. Your grades will be marked on how well you respond to certain situations", explained Mr. Kamui. His eyes scanned around the room and landed on me.

_Uh oh._

"Since your new, why don't you go first?" he offered.

I got up and starting walking over to where the hats where.

Putting my hand in it, I rummaged through the pieces of paper.

_I hope I don't get a weird kid or anything…_

I pulled my hand out and swiftly opened the folded piece of paper.

Guess who I got?

"I got Len Kagamine", I announced.

HIM? That guy I saw earlier? According to Miku, I was blushing really hard. I can't help it, I thought he was cute from the moment I saw him.

"Ooohhh", a few whistles and giggles were heard throughout the room.

"Rin doesn't even need to change her last name!" This guy called Kaito snickered.

"Settle down everyone!" Mr. Kamui yelled out. "Now Rin, you may go and pick out a situation from the other hat. Oh come here too Len".

Soon, everyone got their partners and we were told to sit together with them.

**This is what we got:**

**Who:** Kagamine Rin and Len.

**Rin's Job:** Low-paid singer who does only small gigs around town. $20 per gig.

**Len's Job:** Guitarist who accompanies Rin in her singing.

**Residing in:** A small apartment.

**Balance:** $1000

This class seems really interesting. I smiled to myself.

"Next week, we'll be having a field trip to the woods for a whole week. You guys will be staying in cabins with another group and are required to continue on with your jobs. For example, if you're a singer, you must write your own songs to be able to get your salary. You'll be given play money in return. Now you are expected to get along together with your partner or money will be deducted from you. In addition to that, it might also lower your grades. The point of this class is so that you experience how life will be when you are older and married. Everyone understand?" he announced. "Mrs. Megurine will also be coming with us to help some of you."

"So", he turned to me and asked. "What's up?"

"I-Err..umm,uh-". I stuttered. Rin Kagamine, you idiot. Stop stuttering! I facepalmed myself on the desk. Oh god, he must think that I'm really weird now.

I got a soft laugh in response. "You're funny".

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!

**PLEASE REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS GREATLY APPRECIATED. Let me know if you guys liked it so that I'll know whether to update more frequently or not.**

**P.S ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY. ^-^**


	2. Lost

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, I wouldn't be here writing stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lost**

"...Clara,Bruno,Leon,Lola in Cabin A", announced the teacher.

"Rin,Len,Kaito,Miku in Cabin B".

And so, the students all went off to their cabins…

**Rin POV **

"So, there are two rooms, what about if Miku and I both go in 1 room and Len and Kaito in the other? How that does sound?" I suggested.

Miku shook her head. "Nope, Kaito and I should go together in 1 room since we're together-"

"YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER?" I cut her off. I looked back and forth between Miku and Kaito with my lips gaping like a fish.

Finally, I managed to regain my composure. "I never knew that, you never told me about it Miku!" I crossed my arms.

"I guess you do now", she replied.

"You'll be staying with Len! Off you go both of you!" she exclaimed and pushed both of us into our rooms. I swear, I saw stars in her eyes… I feel so suspicious about something…

"So you'll be staying with me then?"

"I-It's not like I wanted to but I had no choice". Curse you Rin Kagamine! Stop being so tsundere!

I inspected the room. It had a small couch and table on one side and on the other... it only had ONE bed! ONE bed I tell you! Did our teacher expect us to share only one bed between the two of us? Does he have a sick mind or something? I'm not sleeping on the couch so..

"I call for the bed!" I quickly ran to it before Len did.

Ha.

"Nope, no you're not. You're sleeping on the couch", he shot back and also ran towards the bed.

I sat back up on the only to be greeted with Len tripping over and pushing me back down. We landed in a very _awkward_ position. My hands were pinned against his. His face was only inches away from mine and I could feel his breath on my face. I looked up to his eyes. Oh those eyes of his, it makes me want to drown in them…

Suddenly, the door flew open. In came Miku and Kaito. Len and I stayed in our positions since we were still processing in our minds of what just happened.

Gulp.

"OHMYGOD", Miku had a shocked expression on her face."ARE YOU GUYS DOING WHAT I'M THINKING YOU ARE?" she shrieked.

I regained all my strength and pushed Len off.

"N-NO, of course not! We weren't doing anything, really Miku!" I responded.

"Yeah right… oh! We came in here to tell you guys that Kaito and I were going to do our 'jobs'", she began. "Apparently it takes 15 minutes to walk to that small town where we can buy supplies for our 'jobs'. Here's the map", she informed and handed us the map.

"Before we leave, make sure you don't do anything inappropriate!" teased Miku. She came over to me and whispered something in my ear. "By the way, you and Len look perfect for each other", she winked at me. Before I had the chance to reply, they both dashed out of our rooms.

"So, wanna continue back on the bed?"

I smacked him in the face.

"Ow, what was that for?!" he roared.

"For being a perv. Anyway, changing the topic, should we start our jobs? I could start writing songs now…" I trailed off.

"You know how to write songs too? Wow, Miku was right, we ARE perfect for each other!"

He was greeted with a smack in the face. Again.

"That kind of hurts you know…"

Whatever.

"We should start now, who knows, our teacher might take off some money from us and we're going to fail the class."

-A couple of hours later-

_Ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki_  
_Nazeka namida ga tomaranai..._  
_Naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou_  
_Kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?_

_Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_  
_Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o_  
_Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_  
_Watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o_  
_Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_  
_Nande fukaku setsunai...?_ (1)

My singing was accompanied by Len's guitar. It sounded so good.

"You have a really beautiful voice", he smiled.

"Really? Thanks I guess".

Over the last couple of hours, we got along quite well together. We practiced Kokoro a few times and it sounded perfect. It wasn't so bad like I thought it was going to be. You know, me being tsundere...

"Now we need to go to the small town to submit our work and hopefully get some money!" I cheered.

I rummaged through the drawers until I found the map that Miku gave us. "Let's go Len". We then headed out.

* * *

-1 hour later-

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" roared Len.

"I said: I think we're lost", I repeated.

I'm pretty sure we followed the map, I don't know why we ended up here. Guess where we were?

In the MIDDLE of a forest. It was also getting dark. To top it all off, there was a thunderstorm. So here we are just walking around here and there trying to find the exit soaked.

"We're doooomed!" I cried out. "What if we never get out of here?"

We didn't bring our phones with us since we thought it was only going to be a quick trip but we were dead wrong.

"Shut up Rin, I'm going to try and retrace our steps", he stated and went off to god-knows-where.

"Len wait for me!" I called out. Suddenly, I heard a rustling sound in the bush. What was that? "L-Len, if that's you, it's not funny. I'm dead scared right now Len so don't you dare try anything on me".

It wasn't Len. Out came from the bush was a red fox. All the colour drained from my face. "LEN HELP! THERE'S A RED FOX! LEN HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I could. "LEN PLEASE!"

I was quivering and sweating. My heart pounded so fast and hard it could come out of my chest. All kinds of thoughts rushed in my head.(2) What if I die? I don't want to die in a forest! What if Len found a way out and left me? Nooo!

The fox slowly turned its head towards me and looked at me in the eye. .Tremble. I shut my eyes tightly just hoping that a miracle would happen and it would go away. Suddenly, I was lifted up to a tree by a pair of strong arms. I glanced up at my saviour, it was Len. The very first thing I did was hug him tight. "Thank you so much Len, I thought I was going to die there! What would've happened if you didn't come? Thank you so much!" He hugged me back and I continued to cry on his shoulder. Unbeknownst to her, in the dark night, the male blushed heavily.

"Are you alright Rin? Did you get hurt or anything?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine", I answered.

We both looked down to the ground. I was surprised! We were so high up from the ground, how did he climb up this high so fast? I scanned the ground. The fox was gone. Thank god. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't see a fox anywhere, it's probably safe. Let's go down now", he said and climbed down the tree.

"Um, Len? I don't know how to get down…" I smiled sheepishly.

To my surprise, he stretched his arms out. Is he expecting me to do what I think he was? "Come on Rin, jump down".

"W-Well, I'm kinda heavy and I might crush you so-" I got cut off.

"Rin. Jump down", he commanded.

"It won't be my fault if I crush you".

I jumped down from the tree and landed in Len's waiting arms. He hugged me again.

"It's really late now so we shouldn't try to go back to our cabin". What? "Before you called for me, I saw this cave, I went inside and had a good look around. It seems that it's safe. No bears, foxes or anything", he reassured me and I followed Len.

I sat down while watching him try to make a fire to warm us up. "I'm so cold", I whispered to myself. Unfortunately he heard me and put his jacket around me. "N-No, keep it Len. You're cold too, I'm okay." I said and handed him back his jacket.

He touched my arm and felt the goosebumps on it. "Rin, you're freezing cold. You have the jacket. I'm fine." He said.

"I object". I shot back.

He sighed. "You're really stubborn. Well then, I object to your objection". That shut me up. Soon, he finally finished making the fire. I yawned. I was getting really sleepy. "Here, sleep on my lap". He spoke. I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Len stroked her hair and placed a kiss on her cheek while she slept.

He smiled, "Sweet dreams Rin". And went off to sleep.

* * *

**(1) - The song Rin sang was Kokoro.**

**(2) - That rhymes. :D**

**Once again, review. Constructive criticisms are welcome. ^-^**


	3. 2nd Day

**Disclaimer: -Opens wallet and flies come out- Nope, don't own Vocaloid.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** 2nd Day

**Len POV (Yay, first Len POV for the story! ^-^)**

I stretched my arms out and yawned. I hugged my pillow again and tried to go back to sleep. Although, I don't remember my pillow being this smooth and _bumpy_. **(A/N: Sorry if that disturbed anyone, but if you didn't get it, then don't worry! ^-^;;) **The bed felt different too, it was so rough. I opened my eyes and recalled all the events that happened last night. I looked down to see Rin still sleeping on my lap. I slowly stood up and laid her down on the ground. Crap, my thighs are damn sore!

The one particular thing that entered my mind was the kiss. It was just on the cheek wasn't it? It didn't really mean anything, I guess. I should just dismiss it. Yeah, that's right.

It's been 1 day, everyone must be all worried sick for us. I decided to wake up Rin and tapped her on the shoulder. "It's time to wake up", I said.

"5 more minutes", she mumbled and turned away.

"Rin, wake up", I commanded. "If you don't, I'll tickle you". I'm so sadistic. Hahas. I started to playfully tickle her.

"AHAHA STOP I'M VERY TICKLISH AH STOP", she laughed and tried to scramble off. I stopped soon and grinned. Rin kept on huffing and puffing. "Oh no, I did not just tell you my weakness did I?" she feared.

I looked at her straight in the eye. "I think you did".

"Rin! Len!", I heard voices of familiar people call out our names. If I'm not mistaken, I think those were Miku's and Kaito's. "Rin! Len! Are you there? I have a bag of oranges and a bunch of bananas~" Kaito yelled out. I heard a loud smack. Ouch, that sounded like it hurt. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Yep. "For being an idiot". Something reminds me this has happened before. Déjà vu? **(A/N: Refer to Chapter 2) **Their voices sounded louder as if they were coming towards this way. I saw them walk by and I called out, "Kaito! Miku! Over here!" and waved.

"AAAHHH! RINNY! LENNY!" Seriously Miku? Lenny? A vein appeared on my forehead (literally).How did you come up with such a ridiculous name? "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE LIKE DEAD I COULDN'T FIND YOU AND WE WERE ALL SO WORRIED" I coughed. "IT WAS GETTING LATE AND YOU GUYS STILL DIDN'T COME BACK AND" I coughed again. "I TOLD KAITO ABOUT IT AND THEN HE TOLD LOLA WHO TOLD LEON ABOUT IT AND-" I coughed again but even louder this time. Finally she shut up, but that didn't stop her from giving both of us death hugs.

"First, calm down we're ALIVE. Second, I CAN'T BREATHE". To my absolute relief, she stopped death-hugging us and crossed her arms. She looked at me strangely. What the… She went over Rin and hugged her. Good luck, hope you don't pass out. Literally. The squeals started again, "ARE YOU OKAY RINNY? DID YOU GET HURT? WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? TELL ME ABOUT IT? DID-"

I turned back to Kaito and shook my head. "Why did you even date her-"

"Hey! Don't diss her!" **(A/N: It's not meant to be Miku bashing. I really love Miku. ^-^) **

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

After all the squealing and shrieking and the craziness of Miku, we managed to get back to our cabins. Rin and I were greeted by a stampede of a whole bunch of other kids from our class and our class teacher standing in front. "Thank heavens you were all right!" Mr Kamui exclaimed. "We were all so worried, we thought we would never find you. Alright, everyone back to your cabins!" the students did as instructed.

* * *

**Rin POV **

"Hey Miku", I said as we walked towards our cabin. "Do you know the way to the town? Len and I were going to go there but you know, we got lost and I was hoping you and Kaito could come with us."

"Yeah sure! " she turned to Len and Kaito. "Hey you two. We're all going to town, let's go~" she commanded and started walking off. "Wait up!" I said and started running after her with the two guys following.

When we arrived, I was surprised at how calm and quiet it was. Shopkeepers were all lined up advertising their fruits. People were carrying baskets to use for their shopping and some were just strolling around with their families taking in the cool air. It was so different compared to city life.

"Where do we get our salary from?" I questioned Miku.

"Right here." We stopped to a halt in front of a large shop named "Vocaloid". We stepped foot inside and found our teacher Mrs. Megurine. **(A/N: Remember she came with them on the excursion)** "Mrs Megurine, we're here to do our jobs!" I spoke. She looked up and saw us.

Mrs. Megurine smiled. "Sure, Miku and Kaito, why don't you step aside for the minute while I help these two here", she pointed to Len and I. We were told to go into a small room. It was filled with recording stuff like a microphone and on one side of the room stood lots of different instruments. Len saw the guitar and took it.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked. I nodded. "You may start…now!"

I took a deep breath before I started singing.

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"_

_dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu_

_ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi  
hitori de nokosareta  
kiseki no robotto wa negau_

_shiritai ano hito ga  
inochi no owari made  
watashi ni tsukutteta  
"kokoro"_

_arigatou… kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete  
arigatou… isshoni sugoseta hibi o  
arigatou… anata ga watashi ni kureta subete  
arigatou… eien ni utau_

**-Translation-**

_A robot was built by a lonely scientist,  
When his work was done, it was known as a "miracle"_

_But something was missing, there was one thing he couldn't do,  
and that was the program called a "heart"_

_Many years passed,  
and the miracle robot that had been left all alone,  
made a single wish:_

_Give me the "heart", that that person,  
The person I've always wanted to know,  
made for me, until the very end of his life._

_Thank you… for bringing me into this world.__  
__Thank you… for the days you spent with me.__  
__Thank you… for everything you've given me__  
__Thank you… I will sing for eternity._

Len soon stopped strumming the guitar and we were given an applause really loud by our teacher. I thought she had tears in her eyes. "That was really good! It has to be by far the best I ever heard from any of the students here!" Wow. That was nice. "Thank you so much Mrs. Megurine!" I cheered. "Good job Len!" I whispered to him.

"For being so good, I'll give you twice your salary and even raise it up!" she went over to the computer and showed us.

**This is what we now had:**

**Who:** Kagamine Rin and Len.

**Rin's Job:**Low-paid singer who does only small gigs around town. $25 per gig.

**Len's Job:** Guitarist who accompanies Rin in her singing.

**Residing in:** A small apartment.

**Balance:** $625

"You'll start doing gigs when you have done at least 3 songs." She informed us. "You have $625 left because your 'water bills' and 'electricity bills' all cost $200 altogether, and it is deducted everyday." My head shot up. How are we supposed to survive if $200 is deducted everyday? Not to mention our food for breakfast, lunch and dinner. We're gonna go bankrupt. Mrs. Megurine replied as if she had read my mind. "Why we're deducting a large amount everyday was so that it could challenge you. You'll have to do more work and learn to balance your money, don't worry you'll understand it better when you get older", she explained as she escorted us out of the room.

"Bye Mrs. Megurine!" Len and I called out and waved to her. We found Miku and Kaito waiting for us outside. "How did it go?" Kaito asked. He was eating an ice-cream. "How much money do you guys have? You're supposed to save it, or you'll fail the grade." Len exclaimed. They shrugged. "Here look at this", Kaito took out a piece of paper and showed it to us. What I read irked me greatly.

**Who:** Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion

**Miku's Job:** Lawyer who earns $30 a day.

**Kaito's Job:** Doctor who earns $30 a day. **(A/N: Not sure which gets paid more so I made them the same :X)**

**Residing in: **A mansion

**Balance: **$1060

**Other events:** Baby is fine

First, they are damn rich. Second, no wonder Kaito was carrying a robot baby since we left. I thought it was another one of his um, _childish_ personalities. I slapped myself mentally. **(A/N: Kaito just reminds me of a childish personality since I watched Spice! By Len. Kaito sings about ice-cream (Melt by Hatsune Miku parody) and yet Len's 14 and sings about s.e.x? Hehe Kaito.)**

"The baby supplies were fairly cheap I must say", Kaito said. "Miku and I could buy practically anything we want considering our jobs". All of a sudden my stomach grumbled. Ehehehe. I sweatdropped. "Let's go and buy some food", I giggled.

Len and I had a bag of food each. I had oranges while he had this whole big bunch of bananas. On the other hand, Miku had 3 bags of leeks and Kaito also had 3 bags of ice-cream. I twitched, damn those rich people.

* * *

I was lying down on my bed when a knock came on the door. I opened it to reveal Mr. Kamui. "Hello Rin, I just wanted to inform you that we're having a campfire tomorrow night. You are all required to come and there will be free food so you don't need to buy any more. Have a lovely evening". He waved and walked away.

* * *

**No romance in this chapter, but it might start in the next one. **

**Review pleaseee~**


	4. Haunted House

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

**Rin POV**

I woke up to the sound of pans crashing down the floor with a clang. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep. However, it continued and this time, it was accompanied by yelling and shouting. Screw those people, I was having a good dream too! I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 11:00am. I slowly got out of bed (Len slept on the couch instead of me. **A/N: Refer to chapter 2**) and went over to the bathroom to take a quick shower and a change of clothes. I thought the commotion would soon stop but when I finished, it was still going on. I swiftly left the room to see what it was all about. As I walked into the living room, I saw Kaito casually eating his tub of ice cream. Yep, that's normal. Suddenly, 2 figures passed by me in a blur and made a 'wheezing' sound. From what I could see, Miku was chasing Len around the whole cabin whacking Len with a leek in her hand.

"GIVE ME BACK ALL MY LEEKS!"

Whack. Dodge.

"NO! WHY SHOULD I? YOU ATE HALF OF MY BANANAS, IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT I GET SOME OF YOUR LEEKS TOO!" Len yelled and jumped over couches and tables.

"SHUT UP GUYS!" I commanded with a vein appearing on my forehead. Finally, they stopped running around and stared at me.

"SEE? NOW YOU WOKE RIN UP!" that came from Len.

"ME? IF YOU DIDN'T START THIS THEN MAYBE SHE WOULD'VE STILL BEEN SLEEPING!" Miku shot back.

"OH YEAH? IF YOU DIDN'T-"

"STOP!" I yelled and rubbed my temples with my fingers. Geez, why make such a loud ruckus in the morning?

Soon they calmed down and Miku greeted me a good morning while Len sat on the couch next to Kaito. "What do we have for breakfast?" My stomach grumbled.

"Nothing", Kaito answered. "I have ice cream though". I sweatdropped. Who eats ice cream for breakfast?

"Does anyone know how to cook here?" I inquired and was met with silence. "Alright, guess I'll be cooking", I sighed. I walked inside the kitchen to reveal a huge pile of pots and pans. "MIKU, LEN! CAN YOU PLEASE HELP?".

After the kitchen was cleared, I went over to the fridge to grab some ingredients but on the way, I slipped. Len rushed up to me before my body hit the ground. His arm went around my waist and he slowly pulled me back up. "You okay?" he asked. "Y-yeah" I replied. He was so close to me when I got up, our faces were only a couple inches apart. We stared at each other for a good couple of seconds, but it felt like hours. I could see a _really_ faint red blush and in turn, I felt my face slowly heat up.

"That's good", he smiled and left the kitchen. I blushed more.

"Ahem," I heard from behind me. That alarmed me. Oh no, did she just see what happened? Crap. I'm screwed. I slowly turned my head around to the direction of the voice. "M-M-Miku! I didn't know you were here! Did you see everything that happened?" I stuttered.

"One, yes I was here all along. And two, I did. Both of you were too busy giving PDA that you forgot I was her. Here's a piece of advice: Get a room and no PDA", she winked at me and left.

KYAAA! That was SO embarrassing, how many times does she have to walk in on us? AH! Wrong choice of words! That didn't mean I wanted to do it again… right? I whacked my head against the counter. Stupid Rin. Stupid Rin. I cursed in my head.

Finally regaining composure, I walked over to the fridge this time being very careful not to slip and hold my balance. I grabbed the ingredients I needed and started cooking our breakfast. I was making spaghetti with leek and a hint of orange-y taste.

"Time to eat!" I called out and put the bowl of spaghetti on the table. I took a seat next to my counterpart and started eating. Everyone started except for Len. I glanced over and saw him _sniffing _his bowl. "I'm sorry if it's bad Len, I know the sauce is a bit bland and-" I started apologizing.

"N-NO! It's just that It smells so good and if I start eating it then there'll be no more…" I twitched. And twitched. What was WRONG with this guy? "Just eat it Len", I sighed. He grabbed his fork and started eating. "It's so good Rin! You'd make a good wife!" **(A/N: /shot. That is SO cheesy.)** He turned to me and grinned. I froze. W-what did he just say? I was blushing so hard, I knew it. Stupid Len, stop making me blush!

He continued eating while I could only stare at my bowl. My face was still heated up and trying to comprehend what he just said.

"Uh, changing the subject, Mr. Kamui informed me that we were all having a campfire tonight." I said while taking a sip of my coffee.

"Really? Will there be ice cream?" Kaito's eyes shined. He got slapped on the arm by his girlfriend. It makes me wonder sometimes, how did they get together? Opposites attract I guess? I ignored his comment and continued on, "So anyways, it'll be at around 5:30."

* * *

After eating, we all went back to our rooms. I was lying down on the bed while Len was on the couch.

"I'm bored." Len stated.

"Same here." I replied and twirled my blonde hair.

"Say, wanna play 20 questions? You know, since we're bored and so that we get to know more about each other." Len asked. "You up for it?"

"Of course, but on one condition. Make it ten." I replied and sat up on the bed. He nodded. "I'll start first."

"Favourite colour?"

He scoffed. "You could've come up with a better one".

"This IS about getting to know each other so suck it up", I said. Nevertheless, he answered, "Yellow".

"Alright, my turn. Favourite food?"

"Like that's any better. It should've been obvious by now anyway. Oranges." I answered.

"Righttt, I admit. That WAS bad." He said.

I raised a brow and proceeded to my next question, "What are you scared of?"

"Uhh, dogs". That surprised me. "DOGS? Who's scared of dogs?"

"Me". I ignored him and continued, "Dogs are so CUTE and FLUFFY! How could you get scared of dogs?"

"W-well, when I was a child, we used to have a dog. I think I was about 5 back then. I was playing in the backyard, when it suddenly pounced on me and licked my face." I giggled. "Yeah, so I pushed it away and it scratched me on my leg really deep and left a scar." He showed his leg and pointed to the scar. "Let's just say I've been traumatized since then." I sweatdropped. "Anyways, my turn. Have you ever been in a relationship?"

I blushed. "N-no".

"Really? But you're pretty and-". That caught my attention. Did Len think I was pretty? That was the first time a guy called me pretty. "Er, nevermind. Forget I said anything." I looked at him and saw a faint red blush. A smile made its way to my face.

"How many instruments can you play and what are they?"

"That counts as two questions. I can only play one and that is the guitar. Your favourite pastime?"

"Reading fanfics on the computer and writing fanfics." I grinned.

"That's nice."

"Um, how many girlfriends have you had?". That's so embarrassing. Why did I ask him this question again?

He coughed. "Only one. Favourite vehicle?"

"Roadrollers of course!" I cheered. Len looked at me weirdly."Your favourite anime?"

"Naruto". Not suprising."Your favourite character?"

"Sakura from Card Captor Sakura. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

He nodded. "Only one. Her name is Lenka. What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. I only have one too. His name is Rinto. Favourite song?"

"Servant of Evil. Your favourite song?"

"Romeo and Cinderella. Your favourite sport?"

"Soccer. Your favourite sport?"

"First, stop copying my questions. Second, netball. Most embarrassing moment?"

He thought for a moment. "I'll tell you, but promise not to laugh or tell anyone or else…" He let his threat linger. I nodded. "It happened a few years ago. I got out of the toilet and I forgot to zip up my pants, and everyone was staring at me. I didn't know why, till my friend Mikuo told me." He gave a sheepish smile.

I covered my mouth and started laughing hysterically. "HEY! You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Len protested.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's just too hilarious!" I rolled around the bed.

"Guess I'll just have to do this then", he stood up from the couch. My laughter slowed down and looked at him. I saw a devious twinkle in his eye. "You're not going to do what I think you're gonna do, are you?" I narrowed my eyes.

He smirked. "Oh, maybe I am." Len then rushed over and started tickling me.

"AHAHA! STOP!" I tried kicking him but he dodged it. "I'M SORRY FOR LAUGHING, STOP!"

"Not until you beg", he said and began tickling me even faster.

"ALRIGHT, I BEG OF YOU LEN STOP!" He continued. He's not going to stop is he? Guess I'm down to my last resort. I gathered up all my strength and kicked him in the balls.

He hissed loudly. "AH! Fuck!"

"Payback Len, payback". Woohoo! Victory to Rin Kagamine!

Once he calmed down, which I tell you took a long couple of minutes, I asked my last question. "What food do you hate the most?"

"Onions. They taste so disgusting and smell bad." He commented. I waited for him to ask his next question. "Len, next".

He pondered for a moment. "I'll save my last question for another time".

"Hey, that's not fair!" I crossed my arms.

"So? Life's not fair!" He countered back and grinned. "Anyway, didn't you say that the campfire starts at 5:30?"

"Yeah, it does".

"Look at the time". Len pointed to the clock. "You might want to start getting ready".

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a black furry jacket that reached up to mid thigh. I had grey leggings on and to top it all off, I had brown boots with little pom-poms at the back. Len was still taking a shower so I decided to ask Miku and Kaito if they were ready yet.

I walked up to their room and was about to knock but stopped to a halt when I heard moaning sounds.

Ugh, can't they do it some other time? I rolled my eyes and decided to go back to my own room. I laid down on the bed when I heard the shower stop running and the bathroom door being opened. Out came Len in nothing except a towel on. He was all wet. I stared at him and saw his gorgeous six-pack all wet and glistening. His hair was dripping and all in all he just looked so. Fucking. Hot.

"Like what you see?" I was interrupted by his voice.

"N-NO! You wish!" I dashed out of the room and leaned against the wall. Thump. Thump. My heart beated so fast. Why have I been getting all these thoughts of him lately? I must be going crazy. That's right. I put my hand over my heart and sucked in hard breaths to calm myself down.

I slowly slid down the wall and sat down on the ground. What has been happening to me since I met him? I've been blushing crazily and getting weird thoughts about him. I've never felt this way before…

* * *

"Rin". Someone's calling my name. "Rin". That voice went again. "RIN!"

I woke up and saw Len hovering above my face. My eyes widened. "Geez, you scared me there Len".

"I've been calling you for ages, come on. It's time for the campfire!" he said.

"I know". I got up and realized one thing. Why was I on the bed? If I could recall correctly, I took a nap outside our room. Wait a second, did Len carry me here?

"Hurry up, Miku and Kaito are waiting in the living room".

"I'm coming!" I said and quickly followed Len.

When I saw my roommates, I remembered something that happened when I went back to our room and before I fell asleep, how I heard them moaning. Must not tell anyone. Must not tell anyone. I reminded myself. It'll be so awkward now when I talk to Miku and Kaito.

"So, is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Totally. We were just waiting for you Rinny." Answered Miku.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry", I apologized. "And stop calling me Rinny, it makes me sound like a kid".

"Aww, but it's CUTE!" I raised a brow and smiled a little. Sigh, Miku will always be Miku.

* * *

I looked at the surroundings. The campfire was in the forest so it was all surrounded by trees and pine trees. There were big logs all around and in the center was a big fire. There were also tables around for you to roast some marshmallows and some drinks. When we got there, we saw the other groups sitting on the logs and some grabbing marshmallows and roasting them. The four of us chose to sat next to each other. Len and I were on one log while Miku and Kaito were on another.

"So Rin do-" Len suddenly got cut off by a guy who sat next to me. "You're cute. I'm Piko. And you are?" Woah. Woah. Hang on, "Do I know you?" I asked and sat closer to Len. "No but you see, I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that tree over there". To my surprise, he put his arm around my shoulder. Okay… this Piko guy was _seriously_ freaking me out.

* * *

**Len POV**

What the hell? I know this dude, he's Piko. We used to be best buddies in elementary but he changed when we went to high school. He started to go around seducing girls and getting them laid. I don't go around and do the same things as him, so we drifted apart.

He's up to his same tricks again, and Rin is his victim. I'm not letting him go this time though. He put his arm around Rin's shoulder and smirked at me. In return, I glared at him in a way that could literally _burn a hole_ through someone. All of a sudden, I saw him slip his hand even lower, much too low for my liking. That gesture ticked me off.

"Get your hands off her!" I grumbled and slapped his hand off of her. No one, is allowed to touch Rin like that. I took a glance at Rin and saw that she was shutting her eyes tightly. I turned my head down so that my fringe was covering my eyes. I stood up and walked over to Piko.

Ugh, just saying his name makes me so sick.

He released his hold on Rin and stood up. I grabbed him on one shoulder and whispered menacingly, "Don't you ever dare to lay a finger on Rin next time".

He smirked, "Oh, I'll do more than lay a finger on her". With that, he walked off.

I sat back down and looked at Rin. "Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything are you?". She shook her head. I sighed, relieved.

It made me wonder. Why did I just do all of that? He has done that to dozens of other girls before, but why did I get so worked up when he did it to Rin?

"Attention students!" Mr. Kamui announced. "Since it is soon getting dark, you know what that means, it's time for the haunted house!" Everyone erupted into giggles, whistles and some terrified squeals. I, for one was excited. On the other hand, I looked at my partner whose face was ghostly pale and teeth chattering. "It's just a haunted house Rin, there's nothing to be afraid of", I reassured her. Or at least, tried to.

She shook her head repeatedly. "N-NO! I've never been too fond of haunted houses, in fact, I've only been to one TWICE in my whole life. The last time I've been to one was when I was 7!" She put her head between her legs and hugged it.

"You will be all required to go with your 'spouse'. Everyone will have to line up at the entrance. You are only allowed to go in when the last couple has reached halfway. Everyone ready?"

"YEAH!" everyone except Rin cheered. She sniffled.

"All right, follow me!" he commanded and everyone started getting up.

"It's going to be okay Rin, come on", I said and offered her my hand. She took it and went over to the haunted house.

* * *

As more people were told to go in, the more Rin kept on shaking. Time passed, and it came to the point where the two of us were at the front of the line, which meant that we were next. "I'll be with you the entire time, I promise". Suddenly, a really loud scream was heard from inside the haunted house. The people behind us laughed and snickered. Rin though, also screamed. "I-I'm not going in there!" she squeaked.

Unfortunately for her, we were told that we were up next. "Let's go", I said and grabbed her hand. When we stepped foot, I got surprised. In front of us was a…wall? I walked closer with Rin following closely behind. 1 step. 2 steps. 3 steps and we fell right into the ground and landed on a slide that went down really really fast. It had cobwebs and extracted human body parts like an arm and head. As we nearly reached down, two heads came over from the side that looked kind of like the Joker and greeted us with tons of confetti. When we landed at the bottom, we were both forced to look over to the side, but standing there was a statue of the grim reaper with his scythe.

"We've only just started and I'm already scared to death!" my partner sniffled and hugged me. Pound. Pound. "What was that sound?"

"My heart most likely".

I inspected my surroundings, it looked like we were in a narrow hallway. It was only lit by a couple of candles, adding to the atmosphere. Howls of wind were heard here and there too.

"W-why don't we just run through the hallway and not go in any of the doors?" Rin suggested.

"Hmm, let's try then". We walked over but instead, we got hit by clear glass. Didn't see that there…

"Guess we'll just have to go through the rooms". To my surprise, Rin let go of my hand and huffed,

"I'm not going in there!" She crossed her arms.

"Oh, so you'll be staying here? Outside where someone can jump out of nowhere and scare the living out of you?"

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Good, so come with me. Besides, we're meant to do this together anyways".

We entered the room and saw a group of kids, which were probably just robots, circling around chanting the song, 'Circle You Circle You'. They turned their heads towards us and said simultaneously, "_We've been waiting forever for you arrival! We're so happy!_ Won't you come join us? Or else…" Suddenly, they all stopped and started walking towards us _slowly_. Step by step.

"LEN! RUN!" Rin yanked my armand we started dashing through the hallway like the speed of light. After a couple of seconds, I looked back and saw that they weren't chasing us anymore. I took in deep breaths. Phew. I gotta admit though, that WAS pretty scary.

Rin's legs were wobbling like crazy. I had to hold her back to keep her in balance.

"I-I can't take this anymore…" her eyes were filled with tears. She hugged me and cried on my shoulder. "I-It's s-so scary…" she sobbed.

"Relax Rin", I tried to calm her down. "Take deep breaths". After a few minutes, she finally regained her composure and calmed down. "Okay, I'm good". I smiled and went over to the next room. What we saw in the next one was _shocking_.

It was the same group of kids as the one before, except this time, they had extra body parts SEWN onto them. I saw one that had one body and two heads sewn onto it. Gulp. I looked over at the others. One had goat legs instead of normal human legs. This is getting really freaky. I held Rin's hand tightly and we both dashed off through the hallway.

"L-Len, I-I'm going to faint…" Rin whispered. Her face was deathly pale and slowly, she fluttered her eyes close and fainted. "RIN! RIN! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Dammit. What do I do now?

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear us. Suddenly, one of the doors opened. I looked back in alarm, but instead a huge wave of relief came over me. It was our teacher Ms. Megurine.

"PLEASE HELP US GET OUT, RIN GOT REALLY SCARED AND SHE FAINTED", I explained.

"Oh the poor flower, no worries, I'll help you get out of here. Can you carry Rin on your back?"

"Yeah". I swung her over me and put her legs around my waist. "All right".

"Follow me". She instructed.

We walked through the hallway and after a couple of minutes, we finally got out. Although, this certainly got a lot of attention. Students gathered all around me and were bombarding me with questions.

"IS SHE OKAY?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"DID SHE FAINT?"

"SILENCE EVERYONE!" Both Mr. Kamui and Ms. Megurine commanded. "Now is not the time for any questions", she turned to me. "Len, will you take her back to your cabin? Kaito and Miku, you are also allowed to come".

I walked back to the cabin followed by Kaito and Miku.

"What happened Len?" Both of them asked.

"Nothing much, Rin just got really scared and fainted that's all. We only went through up till the second room". I explained. "What about you guys?"

"It was quite fun actually, the 'Circle You Circle You' thing kinda freaked us out a bit though. Miku and I got through all of it. There were only four rooms and that was it." Kaito laughed.

When we reached our cabins, I went over to our room and laid Rin on the bed. Poor Rin, she must be traumatized! I covered Rin with the blanket and decided to make some chicken soup for when she wakes up.

* * *

**:L Kinda got lazy at the end... **

**The haunted house bit was based on the vocaloid song "Circle You Circle You" and "Dark Woods Circus".**

**Extra long chapter :D**

**Piko WILL be back in the future chapters. Just to let you know. XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and review~**


	5. Author's Note

This story will be on hiatus until further notice. I've got a lot of ideas, but I kinda lost inspiration. I'm really sorry guys!


End file.
